


Saving Grace

by Mooxxes



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Angst, Body Horror, Gore, Might continue?, Nightmares, Other, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-09
Updated: 2015-07-09
Packaged: 2018-04-08 11:10:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4302552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mooxxes/pseuds/Mooxxes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ever since he had visited Gravity Falls, his mind was no longer a safe haven of thoughts or dreams. Night terrors and angry thoughts of violence rotted his mind to the core and wound him down to nothing but him and his thoughts that weren't really his. Happiness was short lived and was always twisted to horror. Dipper was fighting a losing battle, what was there to do? Surrender, or pray for a miracle that was sure not to happen?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Saving Grace

Dipper’s eyes fluttered open as blackness flooded his sight and ignited fear and shock within him. Where was he? He blinked a few times as flickering lights, like stars started to litter the black and break the void of nothingness. A smile and sigh of relief left his lips as he realized it was just the sky he was gazing into. His eyes lidded, relaxing and letting the waves of panic subside. A short, garbled laugh echoed through his ears, startling him. Moving his eyes to follow the sound, he tipped his head to see a girl laughing as if he had said something funny. She had long, curly hair that spread around her on the ground. When did he get on the ground? And it flowed over her shoulders. It filled him with a vague sense of happiness seeing such glee. She said something he couldn’t quite understand, as though it was being filtered through water. He decided it wasn’t important to figure out what she said. 

A familiar sense of unease filled him and squirmed in his stomach, making his throat swell uncomfortably. The girl’s face fell to a frown, the shadows on her face darkening and stretching across her skin making her look sickly and strange. Her body spasmed and shook violently, sending a shock of fear down Dipper’s spine. What was he supposed to do? He didn’t know what was happening. His peaceful thoughts had suddenly taken a terrifying turn for the worst, a downwards spiral. The woman flipped on her stomach as the clothing she wore tore and appendages sprouted from her back, long spindly arms with angry black skin that was disgustingly wrong. Black liquid had began to ooze from her mouth and a loud gurgling erupted from the earth and it shook him to the core. He scrambled to his feet and stumbled towards a forest that seemed to grow taller by the second; before he knew it he was falling into an eery emptiness.

space over took his mind as he tried to remember what had just happened and where he was. He felt a searing pain rip through his body suddenly and he screamed, or at least he thought he did as a loud ringing reverberated in his mind, stopping any comprehension of his current situation to a standstill. As soon as the pain had appeared, it disappeared being replaced by cold. All Dipper could think or feel was cold, like his blood had turned to ice. Sighing through his nose he was about to give into the unforgiving icy embrace when a blinding heat roared inside his head, fueling the relentless ringing. He could feel his skin blister and rip apart and his blood boil. And just when he thought it was all too much, it stopped and he was replaced again with emptiness, the ringing dulling to a powerful headache that pounded in the back of his skull.

Sunlight burned through his eyelids unforgivingly as Dipper blinked and squinted, though as his sight righted itself he recognized the light source was really a lightbulb in the middle of a cramped wooden room. Vulgar memories of what had happened the last few days poured into his mind and he immediately leaned over his makeshift bed of blankets and vomited stomach acid and not much else. Coughing from the taste and burning of his stomach contents, Dipper held his head in his hands and let out a shaky sob of hopelessness. 

The door on the far side of the tiny room creaked open and a man stepped inside with a bucket and a mop. 

“You’ve really made a mess this time,” He sighed in obviously faked disappointment as a face splitting smile held fast on his features. “Well, better get to cleaning! Or your dinner privileges will be revoked for two days. Chop chop!” He dropped the cleaning supplies in front of the shaken boy on the bed, raising an expecting brow. Dipper didn’t dare look him in the eye or talk, he was trying to stay strong against his rival, but it was so hard not to play into his trap. 

The boy thought for a second, licking his chapped lips and opened his mouth to say something, but quickly shut it when he couldn’t find his voice. The man was not happy with this reaction, at this rate the kid was going to kill himself without having it been from his own hands directly. He clenched his fists in a fit of rage, he snarled at the boy and grabbed a fist of hair, forcefully yanking his head back to look him over. 

At the action, a weak and strangled “Bill,” escaped the boys throat. The God narrowed his eyes in a calculating anger.

“Oh, Pinetree,” he cooed in a sickly sweet voice, “I could destroy you in so many ways and you wouldn’t even stop me.” His grin returned to it’s fullest state, almost painful to look at. “I could just eat you up.” He whispered the last words into the boys ear, intimately, slowly caressing the lobe with his plump lips. 

A shiver shot down his spine as a gasp escaped Dipper. He looked away from the other man, so completely repulsed by the actions and how much it intrigued him

**Author's Note:**

> Hey if you read this, I want to thank you! My writing is a little rusty and I would appreciate any additional comments! I may or may not continue, depending on feedback.


End file.
